disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1966
Theatrical releases Feature films *February 16 - The Ugly Dachshund *March 25 - Bambi (re-release; this would be the last ever re-release of a film in Walt Disney's lifetime) *June 1- Mary Poppins (re-release) *July 29 - Lt. Robin Crusoe USN *October 1 - The Fighting Prince of Donegal *December 1 - Follow Me, Boys! (the last film to be released during Walt Disney's lifetime) *''The Adventures of Donald Duck'' Shorts *February 16 - Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Theme park happenings *May 28 - "it's a small world" opens at Disneyland *June 17 - Thomas Guy Cleveland attempted to sneak into Disneyland's Grad Nite by climbing onto the monorail track; he was struck and killed by an oncoming monorail train, which literally tore his body to shreds. Character debuts *February 16 - Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Owl, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Rabbit, Gopher, The Bees, Piglet People Births *January 13 - Patrick Dempsey (actor) *January 31 - Dexter Fletcher (British actor) *February 13 - Neal McDonough (actor and voice actor) *February 20 - Cindy Crawford (actress and model) *February 22 - Rachel Dratch (actress, comedian, producer and writer) *February 24 - Billy Zane (actor) *February 25 - Alexis Denisof (actor) *March 3 - Tone Lōc (rapper and actor) *March 5 - Aasif Mandvi (actor and comedian) *March 14 - Gary Anthony Williams (Stand-up comedian, actor, voice artist, comedian) *April 8 - Robin Wright (actress) *May 26 - Helena Bonham Carter (actress) *June 7 - Ayumi Kida (Japanese voice actress) *June 8 - Julianna Margulies (actress and producer) *June 10 - Laura Silverman (actress, comedian and voice actress) *June 19 - Samuel West (actor and director) *June 27 - J. J. Abrams (director, producer, screenwriter, actor, composer) *June 30 - Wendy Davis (actress) *July 2 - Kathryn Erbe (actress) *July 6 - Brian Posehn (actor, writer and comedian) *July 9 - Pamela Adlon (voice actress) *July 18 - Lori Alan (voice actress) *July 29 - Richard Steven Horvitz (voice actor) *August 10 - André Sogliuzzo (actor and voice actor) *September 2 - Salma Hayek (actress, producer, and director) *September 7 - Toby Jones (English actor) *September 9 - Adam Sandler (actor) *September 20 - Amy Farrington (actress and model) *September 25 - Jason Flemyng (actor) *September 28 - Maria Canals-Barrera (actress, voice actress and singer) *October 6 - Jacqueline Obradors (actress) *October 17 - Mark Gatiss (actor, comedian and screenwriter) *October 19 - Jon Favreau (actor, voice actor, director, screenwriter and comedian) *October 26 - Jane Hajduk (actress and voice actress) *October 28 - Andy Richter (actor, writer, comedian and talk show) *November 6 - Peter DeLuise (actor, director, producer, and screenwriter) *November 17 - Thomas McHugh (voice actor) *November 19 - Jason Scott Lee (actor and martial artist) *November 23 - Jerome Ranft (sculptor) *November 26 - Kristin Bauer van Straten (actress) *November 28 - Martin Sherman (actor and voice actor) *December 21 - Kiefer Sutherland (actor and director) *December 30 - Eric Kot (Hong Kong voice actor) Deaths *March 25 - Colin Campbell (voice actor) *June 19 - Ed Wynn (actor and comedian) *July 3 - Deems Taylor (composer) *July 23 - Donald Novis (English actor and tenor) *July 28 - Judd Conlon (musical arranger) *December 4 - Crahan Denton (stage and television actor) *December 14 - Verna Felton (actress) *December 15 - Walt Disney (founder of Walt Disney Productions, founder of Disneyland and Walt Disney World, co-creator and original voice of Mickey Mouse) 1966